Broken
by pearltastic
Summary: Hola, esta historia anteriormente era "El Amanecer de nuevos romances" pero decidí reescribirla porque no me siento conforme teniendo una historia como esa en mi cuenta. Actualmente ya no veo Hora de Aventuras así que habrán, mayormente, cosas de los primeros capítulos de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción** :

Finn y Fionna eran los últimos humanos que se podían encontrar. Finn vivía en el distrito de OOO mientras que Fionna vivía en el distrito de AAA. Ellos ni siquiera se conocían pero tenían mucho en común: Finn había terminado con la princesa Flama, Fionna termino con el príncipe Flama. Los dos estaban profundamente rotos por dentro pero pretendían estar bien. Ambos creían que nadie iba a entender como ellos se sentían, ninguno quería preocupar a nadie. No tenían el tiempo suficiente como para pensar si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto, no tenían tiempo para poder pensar en ellos.

Finn estuvo profundamente enamorado de la princesa Flama, piensa que no puede vivir sin ella, aun así sigue adelante sonriendo falsamente a todo el mundo. Se siente inseguro porque es un sentimiento nuevo para él. Fionna tuvo una historia similar pero ella ya no sonríe, no ve la razón de sonreír cuando no está feliz, tampoco llora porque el príncipe Flama no merece sus lágrimas.

Llorar es para los que están tristes, todos alguna vez lloran. Finn llora casi todos los días por la princesa Flama. Fionna no llora. Finn estuvo muy enamorado. Fionna no sabe que es el amor. Pero ambos tienen algo en común, _**ambos están rotos**_.

 **En este historia los personajes tendrán entre 18 y 19 años (Es solo una aclaración para mas adelante)**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn creía que todo estaba perdido, cada día enloquecía aún más, cada día su sonrisa se volvía más falsa. Estaba desesperado, la quería, quería verla devuelta, quería besarla una vez mas aunque se terminara quemando. Quería devuelta su mirada, las sonrisas que le dedicaba, su amor peligroso donde el único herido fue el. Una relación donde sus corazones se prendían cada vez que se veían, tanto fue que Finn fue el que resulto quemado. Jamás le dio explicaciones de porque terminaron, jamás pensó en el daño que se estaba haciendo cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era consciente de lo peligroso que era pero jamás pensó que dolería tanto, debía vivir con el recuerdo aunque aquello le disgustase.

Pasaba las noches pensando en que se equivocó pero jamás encontró un error, él le dio el más sincero amor, pensó que era su amor verdadero, se aferró a ella... grave error, ya no podía pasar una noche sin pensar en ella, sin terminar golpeando las paredes hasta que le sangraran los nudillos, no podía pasar una noche sin romperse aún más.

Se levantó furioso y tomo su chaqueta, otra noche en la que no podía dormir, como si fuera su rutina se dirigió a la cafetería de DP para inyectarse su dosis de cafeína diaria. Ya era la tercera vez que iba en el día y una de las tantas en todo el mes, el café era la única solución y era en lo único que gastaba su dinero. No quería beber porque sabía que eso lo enloquecería y podría cometer alguna locura.

Apenas entro en el local sonó la campanita que anunciaba que alguien había llegado. Busco con la mirada a DP pero no la pudo encontrar, ella sabia exactamente lo que el bebía frecuentemente. Se dirigió a la barra y diviso una cara nueva, una chica con cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y probablemente de su misma edad. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y la observo por un momento, esa chica tenía unas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, probablemente, por falta de sueño. Dejo de observarla y pidió lo de siempre: Un café doble con una cucharada extra de café, sin azúcar y levemente caliente. Estaba demasiado apurado para beber un café caliente, se sentía realmente fatigado aunque aún seguía sin poder dormir.

Pacientemente espero mientras jugueteaba con los cordones de su chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada de la cajera. A veces miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado que estaba sentada, desde hace un tiempo, mirando el menú. Llamo la atención de la cajera y pidió un café normal, parecía no tener demasiados problemas para mantenerse despierta.

La camarera llamo su atención y le entrego su café doble, sin titubear se lo tomo de un solo trago mientras buscaba dinero para pagar lo que consumió y dejaría una pequeña propina como lo hacía diariamente. Dejo el dinero debajo de su taza y se quedó mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado. Estaba seguro de que había estado unos diez minutos hasta que escucho a alguien carraspear la mirada, busco el propietario de aquel sonido hasta topar con la mirada de la chica que lo miraba con repugnancia.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de reojo? -dijo la chica un poco molesta- No es que me moleste que veas mi belleza, pero no quiero que gente como tú me mire.

-¿Gente como yo?-dijo el chico un poco sorprendido

-Gente que sufre por alguien que probablemente ya ha olvidado todo lo que han pasado -dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo mientras tomaba su café.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que yo estoy sufriendo alguien? -dijo el chico expectante

-Porque eres como un libro abierto, _puedo leerte cuando quiera y manipularte como quiera_.-dijo la chica levantándose de su taburete dirigiéndose a la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya era costumbre, sonó la alarma a la misma hora aunque ella no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Sus exhaustivas jornadas de trabajo solo la ayudaban a perder el tiempo de una forma productiva y aunque odiaba a su jefe quería conservar su trabajo en aquella pequeña tienda de conveniencia. Si bien no necesitaba el dinero y, aunque lo necesitase, no era un trabajo bien pagado. Había trabajado largos años en la tienda del señor Simón junto con Gumball, el primero había estado allí para ella cuando más lo necesito y el único que no apoyaba su relación con el príncipe. El único cuerdo en este mundo de locos era él y por eso era tan importante para ella. Sabía que en el pasado él tenía sentimientos no correspondidos por parte de ella aunque luego pudieron aclararlo y seguir con su relación de amistad.

Había llegado a su trabajo un poco más temprano de lo normal, por lo que empezó a pensar en su día. Aún seguía recordando al chico de ayer, quizás había sido un poco grosera pero nadie dijo que todas las personas eran buenas. Ella lo sabía de ante mano gracias a la bola de personas malas con las que había convivido por casi toda su vida: un padre que golpeaba a su madre, un hermano mayor que asesinó a su padre en su cara y que ahora se encontraba en la cárcel, un hermana que probablemente ni siquiera recuerde su nombre y una madre que vivía con la culpa. Había perdido contacto con todos hace un año cuando se fue de la casa de la madre y dejó todo atrás.

Exactamente contaba las horas que quedaban para salir de su trabajo cuando Gumball giró el cartel que indicaba que el local estaba abierto hasta las ocho de la noche y empezaban a entrar los pocos clientes de la mañana. Era razonable porque ¿quién en su sano juicio se levantaba a las siete para hacer las compras?

-Hoy hay más clientes de lo habitual, ¿no crees?- pregunto Gumball calmado

-Es lunes y hoy empezaron las clases así que es normal que la gente venga a comprar sin hijos que pidan un dulce- dijo Fionna encogiéndose de hombres.

-Si no te conociera te hubiera dicho que sonrías y probablemente tú me golpearías como la otra vez- dijo Gumball fulminando a Fionna con la mirada.

-No es mi culpa que te hayas puesto en medio cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Bonnibel-dijo la chica limpiando el mostrador.

-¿Aún no superas que el príncipe Flama te dejó plantada en el altar por estar con mi prima?-dijo el chico bromeando- Es un idiota y tú eras demasiado buena para él. ¿Acaso este idiota quiere jugar con el pasado? Pues jugaremos con el pasado amigo Gumball.

-Gracias amigo Gumball, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener-dijo Fionna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ouch, eso me dio justo aquí-dijo señalando con su dedo hacia su pecho mientras lloraba falsamente.

-Idiota...-murmuro la chica negando con la cabeza.

-Así me quieres, ¿o no?-dijo riendo mientras acomodaba las frutas.- ¿Ya fuiste al café de mi preciada prima? ¿La viste? ¿Le diste mis saludos? -dijo mientras terminaba de poner en orden las manzanas.

-Si fui pero no la vi y no la saludaría ni aunque me estuvieran amenazando.-dijo Fionna malhumorada.

-Deberías superarlo, sabes que el príncipe Flama fue un idiota que desperdicio el sin fin de oportunidades que le diste-dijo Gumball suspirando-Deberías salir con alguien uno de estos días.

-Lo que digas-dijo la rubia rodando sus ojos.

Y aunque sabía que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, no se tragaría su orgullo para decir un "Tienes razón". El príncipe Flama si era un completo idiota que no había hecho más que engañarla mientras salían juntos y ella fue la idiota que seguía perdonándolo a pesar de que sabía que el seguiría haciéndolo. El que la haya dejado plantada en su boda no fue más que un golpe de la realidad en que vivía. Por otro lado, ella pensaba en darle una oportunidad a otro hombre solo porque Gumball se lo dijera. Iba a evitar volver a enamorarse y de ser posible tener ese pensamiento hasta que sea vieja y tenga treinta gatos.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Este es un capitulo un poco más introductorio hacia Fionna y tengo pensado hacer que se vayan turnando sobre la trama de los capítulos uno Fionna y otro Finn pero también habrá capítulos que estén orientados hacia los dos personajes. Espero me haya explicado bien ^-^.


	4. Chapter 4

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de aquella chica de ojos celestes. ¿Acaso él era tan predecible? ¿Era fácil deducir sus problemas? Jamás nadie le había dicho algo como aquello y era sorprendente que haya podido acertar sin conocerlo. Quizás era demasiado predecible pero no es que eso le importe mucho, no cambiaría su forma de ser porque alguien le haya dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba también esa chica había logrado que deje a la Princesa Flama de lado para poder pensar en lo que dijo ella. A decir verdad era atractiva pero su personalidad no era la mejor, aunque sabría que ella no sería la que termine siendo "alguien" en su vida. Simplemente esa chica era alguien que se había encontrado por casualidad, si, definitivamente era eso.  
Hoy, por primera vez, iba a salir de su casa para salir a tomar aire fresco e ir a buscar un trabajo para dejar de pensar en la Princesa, aunque tampoco le vendría mal un poco de dinero para comprar nuevos muebles. Si, aún conservaba los muebles que rompió cuando se enteró que Flama y Canela tenían "algo".  
Iba por la calle cuando algo le llamó la atención, un cártel que decía que necesitaban un dependiente y debajo la dirección de una tienda. La anotó en su celular y se dirigió a aquella tienda del cártel. Al llegar lo primero que notó fue un pequeño escaparate color anaranjado y un poco sucio, le recordaba a las tiendas de su viejo pueblo donde solía ir a comprar el pan para sus abuelos. Jamás iba a olvidar la pequeña casa que su abuelo había construido cuando se comprometió con su abuela.  
Al entrar en la tienda divisó a un joven de cabello rosado del otro lado del mostrador, parecía aburrido ya que la tienda estaba desierta. Parecía de su edad pero algo le decía que el chico era un poco mayor que él. Dio unos cuantos pasos y llegó al mostrador, carraspeó su garganta y llamó la atención del chico.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo dándole una sonrisa  
-Vine por el puesto de dependiente-dijo Finn mientras observaba la tienda.  
-¡Oh! Ven, te llevaré al despacho de Simon.- dijo el pelirosado mientras le señalaba una puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, cuando la abrió pudo ver a un señor viejo que estaba sentado en una silla giratoria.  
-Simon, ha venido alguien por el puesto de dependiente-dijo el chico mientras se retiraba por la puerta.  
-Dime,¿Tienes experiencia?-Dijo el señor  
-No.  
-¿Para qué quieres el trabajo?-dijo el señor examinándolo  
-Necesito hacer algo productivo con mi vida y no me vendría mal el dinero-dijo el rubio mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Luego de la charla con el señor Simon, pudo obtener su preciado trabajo como dependiente.  
Había conocido a Gumball, un chico de cabellos rosados, de 20 años, su mejor amiga e interés era Fionna y era friendzoneado. Él fue quien le regaló su pote de helado y le preguntó si era de su bando o pateaba para el otro. Era obvio que el no era de su bando, tuvo un amor fallido pero no era friendzoneado.  
Hoy estaba decidido a salir a explorar el mundo en el que vivía, saldría a caminar con Jake e iría a comer helado porque un pote de un kilo de helado jamás llenarían todas sus penas en el amor.  
Hoy sería un día que es de suma importancia ya que dejaría de vivir como fantasma en la sociedad. Trataría de olvidar a la Princesa Flama. Hoy sería un día realmente largo.  
Se fue directamente al parque donde iba a quedar con Jake y estuvo esperando un total de media hora. Aunque era paciente no le gustaba esperar, sabía que Jake tendría que darle explicaciones a su familia de a donde iría y explicarles que no los podría llevar.  
Hoy él reclamaría su titulo de mejor amigo, siendo como su psicólogo, hermano mayor y consejero. Era una de sus mejores cualidades dar buenos consejos aunque no fueran tan bien ejecutados como aquella vez que le recomendó que cuando besé a la Princesa Flama primero le tire agua en sus labios. Mala idea, Finn terminó con el dedo chamuscado y la Princesa enojada. Era bastante obvio que él odiaba a la princesa pero pretendía aceptarla porque Finn era su mejor amigo.  
Con la salida de hermanos que tuvieron, pudieron volver aun más unidos de lo que eran y pudieron ponerse al día. Finn le contó sobre su nuevo trabajo, sobre la chica misteriosa y que tendría que comprar muebles nuevos. Jake por su parte seguía cumpliendo el papel de padre. Se encontraba muy orgulloso de sus hijos pero crecían demasiado rápido.  
Luego de la medianoche pudieron despedirse para poder dormir. Hoy no había pensado en la Princesa Flama en todo el dia y eso le había sacado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya no sería una larga noche porque hoy realmente sentía que podría dormir en su cama. Hoy definitivamente fue un gran día.


	5. Aviso

Hola a todos, seguramente habrán notado un poco mi ausencia. Perdón por no poder avisar antes pero resulta que estoy de vacaciones en la casa de mi abuela y no hay wi-fi ;-;, igualmente estoy aprovechando para escribir en mi celular los próximos capítulos aunque sigo escribiendo el siguiente y creo que esta haciéndose largo como ustedes querían asi que anticípenlo hasta su llegada. También estoy aprovechando para leer todas sus reviews asi que si quieren dejar una sugerencia, un consejo, una idea, una critica pueden dejarla en los reviews que los reviso constantemente. Supongo que en esta semana actualizare o a más tardar les avisaré ^^. Cuando vaya a dormir a la casa de mi prima que tiene wi-fi seguro actualizare, tomen el capítulo siguiente como un especial por las 300 lecturas de Broken.

Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirles, asi que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 5

No sé muy bien como llegue hasta la puerta de la casa de mi madre. Esperen ya lo recordé, también recordé que debo matar a Gumball cuando vuelva.  
No creía que me convencería para venir aquí y sola. Yo no quería venir aquí y él como "Piri is ti midri y dibi ixtriñirti", podría ser mi madre pero ella era insistente con el tema de ir a visitar a mi hermano. No me gustaba ir para nada, tener que comunicarme con él con unas rejas en medio por precaución, podría haber matado a mi padre pero lo conocía muy bien para saber que él era muy indefenso. Era mi hermano mayor, él me sobreprotegía y jamás me lastimaría. Él solo lo hizo por el bien de mi madre que fue demasiado ingenua durante toda su vida. ¿Si él te engaño todo tu matrimonio por qué dejaría de hacerlo cuando tuvieras hijos? Mamá jamás se preocupó por nosotros, jamás me advirtió del exterior y jamás me apoyó cuando más la necesite.  
Había charlado con Gumball hace una hora, ahora tendría que lidiar con dos idiotas y por lo que escuche, el nuevo era homosexual. No es que yo no tolere la homosexualidad, todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando no me molesten. Simplemente Gumball le dijo que quizás se sentiría mejor conmigo, obvia excusa para evitar un ambiente incómodo.  
Dude entre tocar la puerta o abrirla. Si bien es casa de su madre es como si fuera la casa de un pariente lejano. Se decantó por tocar la puerta y a los breves segundos fue abierta por su ¿Hermana?. Apenas su hermana la reconoció borro su radiante sonrisa para reemplazarla por una mueca de disgusto.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aún tienes el valor de venir a esta casa?-dijo su hermana Charlotte luego de examinarla.  
-Hola, ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-dije sarcásticamente.  
-Que lastima que el gusto no sea compartido-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
-Ni siquiera tengo gusto de verte después de tantos años-dije restándole importancia a su poca inteligencia.  
-Coincidimos en algo, tantos años desde que dejaste a mamá sola y aun vienes a esta casa-dijo negando con la cabeza.  
-Eres la menos indicada para decir eso, tu te fuiste a hacer tu familia y jamás te preocupaste por nosotros-dije gritando en su cara- Si mamá no perdonara a todos yo te sacaría de aquí a patadas, ¿El dinero que mamá te presto para tu universidad sirvió para los pañales de tu bebé? ¿Se lo haz presentado a mamá? ¿Le dijiste que eras madre soltera? No, ¿verdad? Tu eres la decepción de toda la familia-termine de desahogarme y entre a la casa de mamá.  
Ella estaba allí sentada en el sofá mientras miraba el techo, me acerqué a ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
-Hola-dije sentándome a su lado.  
-Hola-dijo con la voz quebrada  
-Lo siento-dije mirando el suelo, me sentía realmente fatal.  
-¿Por qué lo sientes?-dijo algo confundida.  
-Porque solo vine a visitarte y mira como resulto-dije mirándola con tristeza.  
-Por lo menos viniste, aunque demasiado tarde y solo a pelear con tu hermana-dijo negando con la cabeza  
-¿Ahora resulta que la mala soy yo? ¿Y tu que serías en esta historia? Una persona que me abandonó cuando más la necesite no es la buena y todo por darle caprichos al animal ese-dije tranquila, sabía que si levantaba la voz no serviría de nada.  
-¡No hables asi de tu padre en mi presencia!-dijo mi madre gritando.-Fionna soporté que te vayas antes, soporté tus idioteces pero no voy a soportar esto Fionna-dijo mi madre tratando de calmarse.  
-¿Eres tonta?A él ni siquiera le interesaste, tampoco nosotros, ¿Por qué le defiendes? Eres patética y no sé porque eres mi madre si eres así-dije tratando de contener mi rabia.  
Apenas termine de hablar y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas y luego un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla derecha. Me había dado una bofetada, la última vez que recibí una fue cuando robé dinero de mi padre.  
-Vete Fionna y no vuelvas a pisar esta casa nunca más-dijo dando un portazo a la puerta de su habitación.  
Me fui corriendo de esa casa y salí dando un portazo. Mire la casa por ultima vez y me dirigí a la parada de autobuses, apenas llegó el bus me desplomé sobre el asiento y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Mamá me había echado de su casa y además me golpeó en mi mejilla fuerte pero lo que más me dolió fueron sus palabras. Esas son las palabras que le indicaron que su familia no la quería ver más, de solo pensarlo se le devolvió el estómago y empezó a sentir su rostro húmedo. Nunca pensó poder estar más sola y aún más rota de lo que estaba.  
Estuvo sollozando un largo rato tratando de parar sus lágrimas hasta que alguien le tendió un pañuelo, agradeció y luego limpió su rostro.  
-¿Estás bien?-dijo él chico de al lado.-Lo siento, se que no te encuentras bien pero es lo que usualmente se pregunta-dijo riendo levemente.  
-Estoy bien, simplemente tengo problemas-dije mientras volteaba a verlo, era un chico de cabello negro y su piel era muy blanca como si fuera un fantasma.  
-Las chicas lindas no deberían llorar, deberían sonreír para seguir siendo lindas-dijo tratándole de sacar una sonrisa aunque solo consiguió una mueca extraña.  
-Soy Marshall Lee pero solo dime Marshall-dijo tendiéndome la mano mientras sonreía.  
-Fionna-dije tomando su mano mientras él seguía sonriendo.  
-Lindo nombre pero tu eres más linda-dijo guiñándome el ojo.  
-Gracias-dije algo avergonzada. Esperen... ¿Por qué estoy avergonzada si Gumball me lo dice todos los días? ¿Por qué cuando tomó mi mano empecé a sudar? Esto, definitivamente, no es normal.  
Rompió el contacto de nuestras manos y se levanto del asiento mientras se despedía con la mano. Pronto bajó del autobús y sentí algo en mi mano. Creí que me habría dado su número pero era una pequeña nota que decía"Mejórate :)" ¿Cuándo la había escrito? ¿Cómo la había escrito? Definitivamente eso la desconcertó un poco pero le gusto el pequeño detalle de aquel pelinegro.  
Luego de unos minutos, llegó mi parada, mi casa por la que debería pasar una semana aquí encerrada. El señor Simon me dijo que debería tomarme la semana y descansar algo que tuve que aceptar porque sabia que no podría convencerlo.  
Apenas se acercó a su casa pudo ver que había una silueta apoyada en la puerta principal. No conocía a nadie con una silueta igual, era alta y un poco delgada. Solo conocía a su hermano pero aquello no podía ser posible, él estaba en prisión.  
-Fionna-dijo aquella silueta acercándose para darle un abrazo, efectivamente, era su hermano.  
-¿Pero qué demonios?-dije algo nerviosa.  
-Yo también te extrañe mucho, hermanita-dijo sollozando.-Escuche que la zorra de Melissa te echó de su casa.  
-No le digas así a mamá-dije algo preocupada- Es nuestra madre después de todo.  
-Melissa nunca va a ser nuestra madre-dijo dolido- Es solo el reemplazo de mamá. Solo es la mamá de Charlotte, ¿Por qué creíste que eramos tan diferentes?-dijo burlándose.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-dije con cierta confusión.  
-Melissa es alguien que pretende ser nuestra madre pero realmente nos odia, ¿Por qué crees que siempre nos dejo de lado? Para ella, papá siempre la vio como un reemplazo, él jamás pudo superar la muerte de mamá cuando naciste-dijo recordando- Él pensaba que tu eras la culpable de la muerte de mamá que nunca se dio cuenta que tuvo una hermosa hija-dijo besando mi frente- Luego de mamá, llegó Melissa y se quedó con ella hasta el final de sus días-dijo sonriendo.  
-¿Por qué lo mataste? Era nuestro padre después de todo-dije sin detener mis lágrimas.  
-No me arrepiento de nada Fionna, él siempre te molestaba cuando bebía-dijo soltando un gruñido.  
-¿Por qué estas aquí? Deberías estar en la cárcel- dije apresuradamente.  
-Fionna, me escape de la cárcel para poder verte-dijo sonriendo con orgullo.  
-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-grite para toda el distrito.  
-Ya te lo dije, ahora ayúdame y déjame estar en tu casa algunos días-dijo un poco preocupado.  
-Haz lo que quieras-dije cortante.  
Me alegraba poder verlo una vez más pero no podía creer que haya escapado solo porque quería verla. Aunque la conmovió un poco, le resultó una estupidez que se haya escapado por eso.


	7. Chapter 6

div class="_4tdt _ua1" style="align-items: flex-end; display: flex; margin: 10px 9px 10px 8px; position: relative; justify-content: flex-start; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129;"  
div class="_ua2" style="display: flex; flex: 1 1 auto; flex-direction: column; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_4tdv" style="font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" style="direction: ltr; display: flex; flex-wrap: wrap; line-height: 1.28; padding: 0px; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_h8t" style="flex-direction: column; font-family: inherit;"  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"Era mi segundo día de trabajo y ya estaba llegando tarde. Jamás debí haber ido a visitar a Jake, debía saberlo porque siempre pasaba lo mismo. La otra vez había llegado tarde a una cita con la Princesa Flama. Y, literalmente, le salían llamas de los ojos. Había avanzado bastante a comparación del mes pasado, ya no pensaba tanto en la Princesa como solía hacerlo antes. Llegue, exactamente, treinta minutos más tarde. Aún no abrían pero debía ordenar la tienda antes de que llegaran los clientes habituales. Normalmente solían haber unos treinta clientes pero hoy era domingo y habrían muchos más. Por suerte, Gumball siempre estaba vigilando cada paso que daba aunque siempre cuando volteaba él miraba hacia otro lado. Sabía que estaba incómodo con su presencia pero él no se iría porque le gustaba el trabajo. Incluso el señor Simon le ofreció un puesto permanente por su duro trabajo. Supuestamente, aquella chica llamada Fionna, regresaría a su puesto de trabajo normal. Por alguna razón se emocionaba por conocerla, se imaginaba que sería alguien muy amable como lo es Gumball. De pronto un cliente nuevo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un chico de cabello negro, alto y muy pálido. Parecía tener algo de prisa así que acomodó su delantal y se dirigió hacia el susodicho./div  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"-Hola, ¿podría ayudarte en algo?-dije con un tono de amabilidad./div  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"span style="font-family: inherit;"-De hecho, vine porque quería hablar con Fionna, me han dicho que ella trabaja aquí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros./span/div  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"span style="font-family: inherit;" -Ella esta de vacaciones, supuestamente, vuelve esta semana-dije tranquilo. /span/div  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"span style="font-family: inherit;"-Bueno, ¿entonces me podrías dar su número o debería obligarte?-dijo calmado. /span/div  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"span style="font-family: inherit;"-Yo no tengo su número pero podrías preguntarle a Gumball, él es su mejor amigo-dije restándole importancia a su amenaza/span/div  
div class="_5wd9" style="min-height: 24px; margin-left: 8px; font-family: inherit;"span style="font-family: inherit;". -Muchas gracias-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_4tdt _ua1" style="align-items: flex-end; display: flex; margin: 10px 9px 10px 8px; position: relative; justify-content: flex-start; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129;"  
div class="_31o4 _3njy" style="font-family: inherit;"De pronto Gumball salió de la sala de empleados hablando alteradamente con una chica rubia que iba detrás de él. Parecía que estaban peleando pero por alguna razón no es que le importara mucho a la chica. Le hice una seña a Gumball para que se acercará con su rostro rojo por gritar tanto. -Gumball, te están buscando por aquí-dije interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo. -Hola Finn, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo sonriente, ¿Este chico es bipolar o qué?. -Si, mira este chico te estaba buscando-dije mientras me daba vuelta para señalar a la nada, ¿Dónde se había metido?. Cuando volteé a ver a Fionna, me di cuenta de dos cosas: La primera es que Fionna era la chica de la cafetería, la segunda es que el chico estaba hablando con ella. Y por lo que supuse, ella estaba roja por el chico, que quizás, sea su novio. -Oye Finn, ¿Sabes quién es ese chico?-dijo molesto Gumball. -No sé, pero parece su novio-dije encogiéndome de hombros- Es normal, es una chica linda. -Ya lo sé, Fionna es la chica más linda de los dos distritos-dijo orgulloso como si estuviera hablando de su hija. -Es linda, lo reconozco pero hay chicas más lindas-dije apresuradamente. -¿Cómo quién?-dijo mirando a Fionna. -Como Marceline, Bonni-dije nervioso. -No, la única chica que le llega a los talones a Fionna es Flamitas pero es una zorra-dijo mientras aniquilaba con la mirada al chico que estaba tomando la mano de Fionna. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije tratando de contener la calma. -Ella es mi ex- ¿Qué dijo?- me engañaba con un chico que era algo parecido a ti-dijo mirándome- Y a ese chico lo engañaba con Canela-dijo tranquilo-Pero parece tomarse enserio su relación con Canela-dijo limpiándose las manos mientras abría la puerta del local. Son tantas cosas que mi cabeza parece estar a punto de explotar, Gumball era el ex de Flama, ella me engañaba con Canela y parece que su relación va enserio. Aunque estaba realmente curioso por conocer más chica de cabellos rubios. Hoy tenía puesto mi objetivo en aquella rubia que charlaba con el chico de cabello negro. Me acerqué hacia ellos mientras el chico se despedía de Fionna, al parecer, eran algo más que amigos ya que ella estaba roja. Era una lástima porque aquella chica era linda y podría darle una oportunidad. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar la chica lo interrumpió. -¿Qué haces tu aquí?-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Trabajo aquí -dije tranquilamente. -Así que el chico de la cafetería es el chico homosexual, interesante-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. -Y tu eres la chica grosera, eres linda por fuera pero fea por dentro-dije haciendo una mueca de , ¿Acaba de decir emhomosexual/em? -Tu no me conoces idiota así que no me molestes, no quiero ver tu cara en todo el día, ¿Tu pequeño cerebro podría procesar eso?-dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Estaba apunto de contestar cuando una voz, demasiado familiar para mi desgracia, me interrumpe. strongem-¿Finn?/em/strong/div  
/div 


End file.
